earthfinalconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Miracle
Summary Teaser A crowd gathers at the base of a tall building. At the top, a young woman is poised to jump. William Boone happens upon the scene and rushes to the roof. His CVI allows him to recognize the girl as Julie Payton, survivor of a car crash that killed her parents. He manages to convince her to step back from the ledge. Act One Da'an is moved by Julie Payton's story. He confides to Boone and Sandoval that a Taelon could never feel alone enough to want to end his own life. Sandoval suggests that the Synod might agree to help Payton by growing new hands to replace those she lost in the accident. Boone tells Payton about the possibility. She tells him that she used to pray daily for a miracle and that her hands would return. Jonathan Doors and Lili Marquette are skeptical. They believe the Taelons are using Julie to garner goodwill from Humanity. The operation will be performed by Ne'eg, the Taelons' foremost physician and scientist. Da'an explains to Boone that raw genetic material will be used to facilitate the regeneration of limbs. Following the successful operation, a press conference is held by the hospital. Julie presents her new hands and Da'an is presented as the miracle worker. Julie sees an aura of energy around the Companion and pronounces him a messenger of God. Act Two Boone advises Da'an to discourage Julie's adoration of the Companions. Though Da'an agrees, Qu'on, leader of the Synod, believes that humanity's worship of Taelons will only assist in the Taelon agenda. Lili invites Julie to her office for a visit and uses the pretense of the gift of a pen to get a sample of Julie's DNA. Julie seeks out the Church of the Companions where Reverend Travis Murray recognizes her as a living miracle. Murray paraphrases Proverbs 17:17 when he says that a Companion loves at all times and is born for adversity. He then paraphrases Revelation 1:13 saying "In the midst of the light stood one like the son of man, clothed in a long robe and his head was white as snow. His eyes burned like the flame of a fire and his voice was like the sound of many waters." This description could certainly apply to a Taelon. Act Three Fascinated by Reverend Murray's assertions that the Taelons were on Earth more than 2000 years ago, Boone uses computer simulations of religious figures like Buddha and Christ to create a composite image that looks startlingly like a Taelon. Reverend Murray tells Julie that she has a responsibility to spread the word of the Church of the Companions; that it is her destiny. Boone believes that Murray is using Julie to make money from her experience and tells Murray as much. Julie doesn't care about Murray's motives. She believes that she has experienced a miracle and that the Taelons are messengers of God. Julie is supposed to make an appearance on a live television show with host, Barry Calvert but she doesn't show up. Boone is concerned and calls Bob Morovski to have the police watch for her. Finally, Boone's friend Reggie spots Julie on her way to the Church of the Companions. Meanwhile, Jonathan Doors meets Lili at the Flat Planet Cafe. The analysis of Julie's new DNA is very unstable. It appears the cells are degrading. When Julie meets with Murray at the Church she shows him that her new hands have become twisted lumps of flesh. The miracle has failed. Act Four Ne'eg reports to Da'an that Julie's hands are degrading. Da'an, fearing the reaction from Humanity at large, orders Sandoval to take Julie into custody. Julie is being held by Murray. Realizing that if the Taelons have custody of Julie, she will likely disappear forever, Boone and Lili sneak into the Church and manage to rescue Julie just before Sandoval arrives to take her. Despite the failure of her new hands, Julie believes she has experienced a miracle in that the event gave her faith. She appears on the Barry Calvert show to announce this to the world. Coda In a discussion with Barry Calvert, Reverend Murray reveals that membership to the Church of the Companions has actually risen by 16% as a result of Julie's message. Boone tells Julie that her understanding and acceptance of her situation and her willingness to go on has given him strength to continue even with the loss of his wife. Da'an praises Travis Murray for his insight and work during these events. He is clearly seen to be in the service of the Taelons. Gallery File:miracle 01.jpg|Not the Answer File:miracle 02.jpg|I Used to Pray for a Miracle File:miracle 03.jpg|The Operation File:miracle 04.jpg|Brand New Hands File:miracle 05.jpg|Messenger from God File:miracle 06.jpg|You're on the News File:miracle 07.jpg|Church of the Companions File:miracle 12.jpg|Welcome, One and All File:miracle 08.jpg|Revelations File:miracle 09.jpg|Failed Miracle File:miracle 10.jpg|Understanding File:miracle 11.jpg|Service to the Companions Cast * Kevin Kilner as William Boone * Lisa Howard as Lili Marquette * Von Flores as Ronald Sandoval * Richard Chevolleau as Marcus 'Augur' Deveraux (credit only) * David Hemblen as Jonathan Doors * Leni Parker as Da'an Guest Starring * Emily Hampshire as Julie Payton * Peter Krantz as Reverend Travis Murray * David Calderisi as Barry Calvert Other Cast * Janet Zenik as Ne'eg * Sam Malkin as Reggie * Caroline Neilson as Hospital Administrator * Karen Holness as Newscaster * Todd William Schroeder as Stunt Lead Guard * Maxine Dumont as Stunt Julie Payton * Uncredited as the voice of Qu'on Trivia * An error in the credits lists Travis Murray as a guest star. In reality, Murray is the character played by guest star Peter Krantz. * In this episode, leader of the Synod, Qu'on is named for the first time. We see him only in his energy/CGI state and the actor who provides his voice is uncredited. References * Church of the Companions * Kate Boone * Flat Planet Cafe * Sinuai Euhura * Moses * Amenhotep IV * Buddha * Jesus Christ * MCI * Dr. Julianne Belman * Lt. Bob Morovski Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Season One